Not Just Medicine- Chicago Med
by EngieFangirl
Summary: Chicago Med- Takes place after the happenings of episode 3 when Dr. Connor Rhodes sent Dr. Will Halstead a tie. Dr Connor Rhodes and Dr Will Halstead start getting to know each other...


Will Halstead: Hey, I got the tie thanks.

Connor Rhodes: I said I'd get you one if it all worked out.

W: Well it's really nice. (He smiled)

C: Then it's my pleasure.

W: Okay. (He said and started walking away but then he turned around and quickly walked back to Dr. Rhodes) Hey, do you want to go out for drinks sometime? It's just that we haven't gotten to know each other and we work together.

C: We didn't really get along when I first started but that was sort of my fault, sure why not. When and where?

W: Whenever you're free and you know Molly's right?

C: I'm free tonight.

W: Okay then, we'll go after shift.

C: I'll meet you there then.

W: Okay. (He smiled and walked away)

...

Every one continued working until it was clocking out time and then they all left.

 **=Molly's=**

Halstead was already outside waiting when Rhodes arrived.

W: Rhodes. (He smiled)

C: Call me Connor.

W: Then you can call me Will, come on let's go get a table.

...

They got their drinks and went to go sit at a table in the corner.

C: So Dr. Will Halstead, tell me about yourself then. (He smirked, taking a drink from his beer)

W: Well I was born here in Chicago. I'm a certified plastic surgeon and...

C: A plastic surgeon?

W: Yeah, that's what I did in New York before I decided to come back home.

C: Wow, I didn't see that coming.

W: I know it surprises a lot of people. (He chuckled) My younger brother is a detective and works for intelligence.

C: I won't mess with you then. (He smiled)

W: You shouldn't, he was a ranger too.

C: Okay, why didn't you do that, you know the whole army thing?

W: I was a bit too much into parties when I was younger and the whole army structure, rules wouldn't have worked well for me.

C: Really, the reliable and helpful Dr Halstead was a party boy. (He teased)

W: When I was younger, now leave my skeletons alone what about you?

C: What about me?

W: Oh come on, until today no one knew that you were THAT kind of Rhodes.

C: I don't flaunt it, it's not my style.

W: So then what is your style then doctor?

C: I went to university in Mexico, Guadalajara.

W: Really, I didn't see that coming.

C: Mm-hm, I wanted to get out of Chicago, out of my father's shadow.

W: Okay?

C: That's a story for another day.

W: Okay, so what else am I allowed to hear tonight?

C: I worked in Riyadh.

W: Where the hell is that?

C: In Saudi Arabia.

W: You really wanted to get out of Chicago.

C: I enjoyed the challenge.

W: Adrenalin junkie. (He scoffed)

C: Says the party animal, plastic surgeon from New York.

W: Touché. I also did some relief work up in Sudan for a bit before I went to New York.

C: I guess we have something in common.

W: What?

C: We both like helping less fortunate people.

W: Didn't the fact that we're both doctors clue you in on that?

C: Not all doctors have gone to the Middle East and northern Africa for work.

W: Okay point taken. (He smiled)

They continued talking, getting to know each other and they didn't even notice when a couple of their co-workers arrived.

Maggie Lockwood: Would you look at that.

Natalie Manning: What?

M: Dr Halstead and Dr Rhodes having a drink.

N: I didn't know they were friends.

April Sexton: Well they weren't when Dr Rhodes arrived, they butt heads from the beginning.

M: And now it looks like the start of a beautiful friendship.

...

The girls had a couple of drinks before calling it a night because all three of them had to work the following the day. The two doctors sat talking for a while longer until the realised what the time was and left too.

 **~A Couple of Days Later~**

Will came out of one the examination rooms after seeing to his patient and saw Connor standing near the door arguing with a man in a suit. The man left a couple of seconds later and Connor looked even angrier. Will walked over to him.

W: Hey, what's up? Who was that?

C: No one. (He sighed, running his hand over his face)

W: I don't believe you. (He says leading Connor into the break room) What's wrong?

C: (Sigh) My father is sending his employees to come talk to me, to tell me that he wants to see me instead of coming on his own. I mean, whose does that?

W: I don't know what's up between you and your father, I'm still waiting for another day for that (He said causing Connor to chuckle) but I do know that anyone that doesn't make the effort to see you themselves shouldn't anger you this much. Forget about it for now, focus on here and now.

C: If only if were that easy.

W: I know it isn't but it's sort of a mind over matter thing.

C: Look at you, Dr. Charles needs to watch out before you take over his job.

W: He should shouldn't he. (He laughed)

Just then Maggie rushed in.

M: Major car pileup, ambulances are on their way.

C: Focusing on here and now seems a lot easier now.

M: What?

C: Nothing. (He smiled as he and Will followed Maggie out)

The ambulances arrived and they all jumped into work checking the most critical patients first. Dr Rhodes rolled a 23 year old woman into surgery to try and save her leg as the other doctors stabilised as many patients as they could.

 **~2 Hours Later~**

They just finished the last of the pileup victims and all the doctors were standing around filling in all their reports. There was half an hour left before shift change and they were all anxiously waiting to go home and sleep.

C: Halstead.

W: Rhodes. (He smiled at their mock professionalism) How is the woman doing that you operated on?

C: Good, she's going to be able to keep her leg but she'll need a couple of months of rehabilitation to be able to walk correctly again.

W: She's lucky.

C: Well, she did have me operating on her.

W: Oh shut up.

C: So, I was thinking about that another day that we were talking about.

W: Yes...

C: How about tomorrow night because I'm too tired to even think about anything right now.

W: Okay, where are we going?

C: Somewhere I'm picking, you'll see tomorrow.

W: Okay.

...

 **~Following Day~**

Will met up with Connor just as they were entering the hospital.

W: So are you going to tell me where we're going?

C: Why?

W: Because I need to know what to wear.

C: I didn't know that you were that much of a girl, Dr Halstead.

W: I'm not, I just don't want to dress up and end up at a burger joint or under dress and end up at a fancy place where people will be staring at me for dressing incorrectly. Stop laughing at me.

C: There's this new restaurant that opened last week.

W: That's all I'm getting?

C: That's all you're getting.

W: Well that doesn't help me much now does it?

C: Wear a tie. (He smiled entering the hospital)

Will shook his head with a smile and went in himself.

...

Today was one of the rare days where there weren't any major disasters in Chicago so the hospital was relatively quiet. The only major case that came through was a police involved shooting. Dr's Choi and Rhodes worked on the cop while Dr's Halstead and Manning worked on the suspect. Both the patients were stabilized and moved to the OR.

N: So, we saw you at Molly's the other day.

W: Why didn't you come and say hi then?

N: You seemed occupied.

W: Connor and I were just talking.

N: So now it's Connor, I didn't know that you guys were that close.

W: We aren't, that's why Dr Rhodes and I went out for drinks.

N: Mm-hm, so why weren't we invited.

W: We weren't giving out invites.

N: Oh shut up.

W: I'm just saying, nothing was stopping you from coming by.

N: I'll remember that next time then. (She joked and walked away)

The rest of the day was spent doing admin and taking care of the walk-in's that were coming. By six o'clock the emergency room was quiet and Will decided to leave early in order to get home and find something to wear.

 **~An Hour and a Half Later~**

 _ **W: Where should I meet you? (He texted Dr Rhodes)**_

 _ **C: Tell me where you live and I'll come pick you up.**_

 _ **W: Really. Just tell me where we're going?**_

 _ **C: No, now text me your address. I'm leaving my place now and our reservation 8.**_

 _ **W: We'll never make it by 8.**_

 _ **C: We will if you just give me the address + they'll hold the table if I'm late.**_

 _ **W: Stupid rich people. Here. (He said and sent him his address)**_

...

Will was waiting outside when Connor drove up.

W: Nice car. (He smiled getting into the car)

C: Thank you, nice outfit.

W: Does it go with where we're going?

C: Definitely. (He said pulling away)

They talked all the way to the restaurant and when they arrived Will turned and stared at Connor.

C: What?

W: I didn't know you ate at fancy places.

C: Why not?

W: Because you said that you don't like spending the Rhodes money.

C: I don't but my dad pissed me off the other day and I feel like wasting his money.

W: I will never understand you Connor Rhodes.

C: And that's the way I like it.

W: Don't worry I'll figure you out.

C: Dream on, now do you want to go in or sit out here all night.

W: I don't know, do I want to go in?

C: Get out. (He laughed as he got out of the car and waiting for Will, who was taking his time) Hurry up.

W: Why, you sad they'd hold your table.

C: I'll go in and then we'll see if they'll let you in.

W: You wouldn't do that that to me.

C: Wouldn't I. (He smirked mischievously)

W: Okay, I'm coming.

They went into the restaurant and were seated immediately. A waiter was by their table as soon as they were seated and they ordered themselves drinks. When the waiter came back they ordered their meals and waited. The waiter arrived five minutes later with their starter and their main was delivered as soon as they finished the starter.

W: Service at this place is amazing.

C: When you have my surname everything is. (He sighed)

W: Hey, I'm sorry that I brought it up.

C: No, it's okay. I brought you here for the sole purpose of wasting my dad's money and for the another day.

W: Oh, I forgot about that. You don't have to tell me, if you don't want.

C: No, I think it's time I tell someone.

W: Okay, let it rip.

C: My dad and I never really got along, not even when I was young. I spent most of my time with my grandparents because I couldn't stand him after my mom passed away. He was all about work and if you didn't do something he wanted you to then you were betraying him. He wants what he wants and what he doesn't have he gets and he gets rid of anyone in his way and I don't like that. I don't like the way he treats the people that he thinks are less them him. I want to know what he would do if someone treated him that way, it makes me so sick.

W: Hey, don't work yourself up over this. (He said putting his hand over Connor's on the table)

C: You don't know how it is, Will.

W: I might know a bit. My dad wasn't the best, I mean we didn't have the kind of money you guys do but he wasn't. My mom was the only think keeping me here in Chicago and after she got sick and passed away I left. I went to New York and started partying and my relationship with my brother suffered because I left right after she passed away. I just couldn't deal with it, Jay was always the stronger one and now neither one of us have spoken to our dad in over two years.

C: Wow, I guess we both come from messed up families.

W: With amazing moms. (He smiled)

C: You can say that again.

They continued talking while the finished their main and their dessert and when the bill came the both reached for it.

W: Come on, let me pay.

C: Do you remember one of the reasons that we came here?

W: To waste your dad's money?

C: Exactly, now am I wasting his money if you pay?

W: No, fine just take it.

C: Thank you Dr Halstead. (He said causing Will to sneer)

...

W: I honestly didn't think that I'd enjoy myself but I really did thanks. (He said as they walked towards the car)

C: I enjoyed myself too. It feels nice having someone to talk to.

W: Mm-hm.

C: We could have gone out for drinks now but too bad we're working tomorrow.

W: Yeah, I don't think Dr Goodwin would be happy with two drunk doctors.

C: She'd fire us both. (He laughed)

They continued talking and laughing until Will was dropped off. Connor texted Will when he got home and they texted for a bit before agreeing that they needed to go to bed if they were going to be useful at work the following day.

 **~One Week Later~**

They were all standing around and talking when Maggie ran into the break room.

M: Guys, a bridge at Chicago High collapsed and they're bringing the children over here. There weren't a lot of kids on the bridge but there were a few under and the fire department is bringing them all here because we're the closest so look alive.

All the doctors put on their gloves and went out to the front to wait for the ambulances. When they arrived everyone noticed that the children were being brought in by ambulances and by the fire trucks. Doctor Goodwin took over the front and was directed everyone into the different trauma rooms.

Doctor's Reese and Halstead got a kid that had a possible pelvic fracture and they stabilised her pelvis with a pelvic sheet wrap and sent her up to the OR. The other doctors had patients with injuries varying from broken limbs to serious injuries such as punctured lungs, internal bleeding and those with objects from the bridge stuck in them. From the 23 students that were brought in only two passed away and most of them were able to leave after a couple of hours.

Will found Connor in the doctors break room when things started getting a little quieter down a bit.

W: Hey, what's you looking at?

C: X-rays of one of my patients chest. She's having chest pains and the CT-scan is packed right now with children from the school so I thought I'd do an X-ray but I just can't figure out what it is.

W: You want me to take a look?

C: Sure, come over. (He said and Will walked over to him but stood behind him and put his arms over Connor's shoulders)

W: Okay. (He said with a smile) How old is she?

C: 18.

W: Is that fluid around her heart?

C: It... It looks like it.

W: Did she complain about anything else, swollen ankles, feet, neck?

C: No, she didn't. What are you thinking Will?

W: I think she might have cardiomyopathy.

C: She didn't say anything and I didn't even look. It's my job as a doctor to make sure I give my patients a full work up and I didn't. I can't believe it.

W: Hey, don't beat yourself up or I'll beat you up. We've had a busy day, patients everywhere, screaming, it was chaos and we were constantly running around from patient to patient and anyone could have missed something.

C: But I'm her doctor.

W: And you did the smart thing by asking a second opinion so get up and we're going to go talk to her. (He said holding on to Connor tighter)

Just then the door opened and Dr Reese walked in. They quickly disconnected from each other and Will stood up straight.

Sarah Reese: Sorry to bother you Dr Halstead but the labs you requested have come back and I think there's something that you need to look at.

C: Go, I'll go check on her and make sure a check for everything before telling her. I might have to page cardiology.

W: Yeah, tell me how it goes later.

C: Sure thing. (He said and Will followed Dr Reese out)

Will and Connor met up a little later in the afternoon again when they were outside to get food for lunch and they talked about the 18 year old girl plus other patients they had.

W: So I was thinking.

C: Don't. (He smiled)

W: Anyways, since you took me to a fancy restaurant that I've never been to last week I want to take you to somewhere I bet you've never been before.

C: And where would that be?

W: I can't tell you now can I?

C: You can't do that.

W: Doesn't feel good when it's happening to you does it?

C: Come on.

W: I'm not as nasty as you, we're going out for burgers.

C: I've had burgers before.

W: Not like the ones they serve at this place. They're amazing.

C: I guess I'll have to take your word on that, when?

W: Tonight, if you don't have any other plans.

C: Tonight it is fine with me. So where is it?

W: I'm not telling you that.

C: I don't need to dress up so I don't need to change, so do you expect me to leave my car here?

W: No, you go home and I drive behind you and then we go from there.

C: Really Will?

W: Yes, I'm driving and I'm paying.

C: Okay. I'm looking forward to these amazing burgers.

W: You better. (He laughed and they went back into the hospital)

...

The guys had another amazing night together at " _Hole in the Wall Burgers"_ and Connor had to admit that it was one of the best burgers he had ever tasted before and the two of them made plans to come back there again. Will played and went to drop Connor off but because it wasn't that late he was invited into his house and they had a beer and ended up watching TV. When they realised what time it was it was already past 12 so Connor invited Will to stay in his guest room so he wouldn't have to drive this late at night.

The following morning both of them woke up earlier and had breakfast before Will had to go to his apartment to get a change of clothes. The met each other outside the hospital again and walked in together laughing and saying good morning to their co-workers without really noticing them.

A: Okay, they're starting to creep me out.

M: I know me too.

N: Who? (She asked only hearing the tail end of Maggie and April's conversation)

A: Halstead and Rhodes. They've become all buddy buddy now.

M: They're always together, even at lunch.

N: I don't think it's anything, or is it?

S: I saw Dr Halstead with his arms around Dr Rhodes' neck.

N: When?

S: Yesterday, they were in the break room.

N: Oh, okay. Will blew me off last night when I asked him if he wanted to go out for drinks with us. He said he was going out to eat burgers with someone but wouldn't tell me who.

Ethan Choi: I can help you with that, not that I condone gossiping.

N: Of course not.

E: He might have gone out with Dr Rhodes.

M: How would you know that?

E: Because I heard him talking on the phone with someone and he told them that he was going out for burgers and didn't have time to meet them. (He said and walked away)

A: Dr Rhodes and Dr Halstead?

N: You don't think...

M: In this hospital, you never know.

 **~The Following Evening~**

Will and Connor went out for beers again but didn't go to Molly's this time because they heard that most of their shift was going to be there. They were both just sat with that one beer they ordered when they arrived because they were so immersed in the conversation that they were having that they didn't even care about it. Two hours later they paid for those two beers that they only drank up when they were leaving and left the bar to go to their separate cars.

W: I like spending time with you. (He said as he reached their cars)

C: I like spending time with you too.

W: So what do we do now?

C: How about this. (He says a pulls Will in for a kiss)

...

 **The End...**

 **A/n: Sorry if the Medical side of things was not spectacular but I wanted my main focus to be on Will and Connor because when I watched episode 3 the other day and saw that Dr Rhodes really bought him a tie it just sent the wheels in my head into motion. Hope you enjoyed...**


End file.
